


What Happens in France...

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: What Happens In France... [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dating, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, France - Freeform, Hamgelica, Hamliza, Meet the Family, Nerves, OBC - Freeform, OOC, Past Relationship(s), Secrets, Surprises, Unresolved Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: It was painstakingly clear that Angelica would rather her younger sister not know their history. She wanted this to appear to be their first meeting and Alexander could understand why. Elizabeth finding out that her boyfriend and sister used to fuck like rabbits probably wouldn't bode over well. So he could play along. He would play along. But he wasn't perfect.





	What Happens in France...

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander/Angelica is the main focus for this super long story.
> 
> Also I suck a proofreading so... sorry for the inevitable mistakes.

Alexander was on edge.

Well, more so than usual. Even his girlfriend's warm fingers tangled in his clammy ones weren't helping the situation. Anxiety was burning a hole in his chest. Literally burning a hole. He could feel the edges flaking from the flames. The heat was making him sweat. The smoke from the flame was suffocating him from the inside out. He couldn't do this. He really really couldn't do this. There was only a minute to go before his body gave up completely and shut down. Leaving him a pathetic mess on the sidewalk and-

"How are you doing, honey?" The grip on his hand tightened just enough to get his attention.

"Great." He gave her a smile that he hoped was reassuring. Elisa didn't look convinced.

She stopped walking. Pausing them in the middle of the sidewalk. Which, in the busy streets of New York, was a huge no-no. She ignored the glares and breathy muttered from the annoyed patrons around them. Sparing a deadly glare at an older man who walked a little too close to them. Almost purposely bumping shoulders with Alex. Insead of verbally attacking him, she focused her full attention on the man trying to hide his breakdown in front of her.

"Alex, talk to me."

"I'm fine."

"Alex." Spoken firmer. Lower. In Elizabeth's _no nonsense_ voice.

There was no way he could lie to her when she used that tone. And it's not like she wouldn't be able to see through him if he did. It was useless trying to hide things from someone who might just know him better than he knew himself. She was just trying to help. Eliza wasn't the enemy here. There was no enemy here. He was overacting as usual. It wasn't a big deal.

Then why did he feel so... afraid?

"I'm worried." He was terrified. But phrasing it that way would only prove to make his girlfriend nervous. He didn't want her fussing over his wellbeing during the entire meeting. He was an adult man who could take care of himself both physically and mentally, thank you very much!

"What's worrying you?"

Wasn't it obvious? "This lunch."

She nodded in understanding. Always so damn understanding. "Tell me how you think this is going to go."

"I'm going to walk in and your sister is going to hate me."

"Why do you believe she'll hate you?"

"Because I'm poor and sweaty and a bastard and an orphan and I don't deserve you at all."

Eliza smiled. More in sympathy than in humor. Alex looked away.

"You think she'll just look at you and be able to decipher your entire background?"

He shrugged. Feeling too embarrassed to voice his concerns. It sounded ridiculous when she put it that way.

"Alexander, I don't even know where to start." Her hand freed his. "I don't care how much money you have or don't have. And Angelica won't either. That's just not how we are. And you being a _bastard,"_ Her lips twisted sourly. She hated that word. She told him as much before. "And an orphan were both out of your control. Look at where you are now. Do you know how strong you are?"

"I'm a underpaid attorney for an under appreciated firm." What's so great about that?

"You're a hard working lawyer defending innocent people who wouldn't normally be able to afford your type of counsel." She corrected. "There's nothing we can do about the sweaty part. Just keep the handshake or hug brief and maybe she won't notice."

Alexander smiled despite himself. "Hug?"

Their fingers were intertwined again. He barely noticed when they resumed walking.

"Sometimes Angelica is a hugger. It really depends on her mood. If she hugs you, she's probably going to be really talkative and friendly. If she shakes your hand, she's probably going to be more reserved and polite."

"Noted."

"Okay." This time they stopped in front of a restaurant. One he wouldn't even normally look towards. Alexander could tell from the design of the name, it wasn't a place someone like him would frequent. "There's something I need to warn you about."

"Oh god." Anxiety reared its ugly head.

"It's nothing big." Her hands shot up in innocence. "Just... don't mention relationships."

"But we're meeting to talk about our relationship."

"You're meeting because I love you both and I want you to love each other. And I meant for you not to talk about _Angelica's_ relationship status. Don't ask her if she's seeing anyone. Don't even mention romance if it pertains to her."

"Is there a reason? Or is that terribly private?"

There seemed to be an internal debate going on in Eliza's head. Her eyebrows furrowed in exasperation and she sighed. "Angelica fell in love with some guy three years ago. He fucked her up emotionally and she hates talking about it. They dated for half a year. He filled her head with all these big dreams of forevers and soulmates and love and other cliches. She was head over heels. And one day the guy just vanished. No explanation or goodbyes. Leaving her with... so many problems to deal with. She was messed up for a long time."

"What a dick." Alexander felt himself wanting to clock the stranger in the eye.

"Exactly." Eliza's agreed. "So just..."

"Don't mention it. Got it."

"Good. Let's just get this over with."

"Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?"

Elizabeth smiled at the Maitre'D. Gently ignoring his request to show them to their table. There was no need for the man to check reservations. Alex learned that Phillip Schuyler was a well known man in this city. If one or both of his daughters were eating at a restaurant, everyone on the staff was prepared for them.

Alexander followed her through the tables of people. His head down and his shoulders slumped to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. He really didn't need everyone in this kind of place looking at him and judging him.

"Angelica!" Her squeal had be opposite effect of what Alexander wanted. Curious eyes turned on their table.

The dark head of hair that was sitting in one of the three seats, stood. Spinning around to greet her sister with the same enthusiasm.

"Oh, Eliza!" Their embrace was lingering and warm. It made Alexander wish he knew someone who would be that happy to see him. "I've missed you so much."

"Ditto." The shorter woman stepped back. Gesturing towards Alexander with an open hand. "This is my Alex."

"Oh?" Her full attention was on him now. Her smile faltered into something that wasn't quite a frown. But it definitely wasn't a pleasant look. She expertly schooled her expression into a more polite one but it was too late. Alex noticed. He found himself mirroring her expression. There was something off there. Something he couldn't put his finger on. A vague sense of de ja vu overcame him. And then he couldn't think deeper into it because she was hugging him. A stiff, distanced hug. But a hug none the less. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Eliza talks about you so often that I feel as if I know you already." She rolled her eyes teasingly at her younger sister. "Please, sit. Both of you."

Alexander appreciated the round shape of the table. It left off the awkwardness of deciding who was going to sit next to who. If they were sitting in a circle, no one was left on a side of their own.

"Hello." A thin, pimple faced kid approached them. "I'm Charles and I'll be your server today. Can I bring you some drinks while you look over your menus?"

"I'll take a martini. Very strong." Angelica looked to Eliza who only nodded. "She'll have the same."

"And you, sir?"

"The same." He answered lamely. Unable to conjure up the name of any other drink.

Charles nodded and disappeared from their view. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Not wanting to strike up a conversation only to be interrupted by the server. He returned in less than two minutes with the tray of glasses. Excellent service.

"So, Alexander." Angelica started. The hairs on his arm stood up at her forced causal tone. There was something familiar about it. The way she pronounced it. The way his name danced off her tongue like a song almost. Ignorant to the way his mind was racing, she continued. "What do you do?" Her tongue slipped between her deep red lips to tease the edge of her glass.

And then it hit him.

 

_It was during his internship in France. Just two years after he graduated college. He was sitting in a bar after a particularly hectic day in the office. He'd come in late, spilled espresso on the left knee of his very expensive slacks and lost a printed page of an important file._

_Usually after a day of that kind of hell, he'd go back to his apartment and cuddle up with his roommate. Maybe exchange stress relieving blow jobs. But Lafayette wasn't speaking to him. Alex blew up at him that morning over something too stupid to remember. Something along the lines of the inconsiderate Frenchman eating his last granola bar. They both screamed things unnecessarily rude and stormed out to their separate cars._

_So he needed the beer in his hand more than he needed his next breath. And he'd need them to keep coming the entire night until he was too far gone to remember why he was here in the first place._

_The atmosphere of the palace was perfect for his mood. Music too loud to think. Alcohol too cheap to not over indulge in. People too obsessed with themselves to give a single fuck about the problems of anyone else._

_Alexander swirled the remainder of the drink around in the bottle. Holding onto the neck of the glass with just three fingers. His eyes stared into the opening accusingly. Because of course he was blaming the alcohol for his shitty mood. But this was his second drink. It should be taking its effect on him by now._

_"A margarita would be so appreciated right now, Caleb."_

_Alex found his gaze straying to towards the silky voice without permission. Him mind convincing him that anyone who sounded like that was worth looking at. He was not disappointed._

_The woman who'd taken residence at his neighboring stool was - for lack of a better phrase- sinfully sexy. The coral dress she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. It hugged the curves of her body like a second skin. Starting mid-breast and stopping mid-thigh. Leaving what appeared to be miles and miles of long, smooth legs between the hem of the dress and her sky tall heels._

_"And what will I get along with your appreciation?" Caleb -the bartender- smirked while he prepared the drink._

_"Well, if you keep them coming all night long." Between her forefinger and middle finger was a shiny, black card. "A gigantic tip?"_

_"Sold." The drink was sat down with his left hand at the same time his right hand slid the card away from her._

_"You've been staring for forty-two seconds." She didn't have to look his way for Alexander to know she was speaking to him._

" _I'm sorry."_

_"But you're not looking away."_

_"I'm afraid I've forgotten how to."_

_The woman turned to face him. Strong, dark pupils dilated as she took him in. Her short curls danced around her ears as she moved. Alexander's fingers tightened on his bottle until his knuckles were white and screaming for release._

_"That was smooth."_

_Like her skin._

_"It's the truth."  
_

_A smirk. "What's your name?"_

_"Alexander H-"_

_"I only need your first name." She interrupted quickly._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Angelica."_

_"I like to know last names."_

_Her eyes narrowed. Her head tilted to the side. "You look familiar."_

_"Really?" He'd never seen this woman before in his life. There was no way he wouldn't remember her. "How so?"_

_"You look like that guy."_

_"What guy?"_

_"The one who's going to take me home tonight."_

_"Really?" Alexander's voice cracked embarrassingly. And he thought he was the smooth one._

_Angelica smiled. "I like you_ , _Alexander."_

_"You can call me Alex."_

_Her nose scrunched up in distaste. She didn't immediately respond to his offer for her to use the nickname. Her focus returned to the untouched drink. Alex expected her to take a flirty sip. Maybe smile and wink at him over the glass. But that wasn't her plan of action. Angelica raised the glass to her mouth. Instead of tasting the alcohol, her tongue_ _snuck out to trace the salt on the rim._

_The small action was like a punch in his gut. Her dark eyes slid up to meet his darkening ones._

_"But Alexander sounds better being moaned."_

 

"Alex is a lawyer at the Jackson & Washington firm." Eliza placed her hand on his thigh under the table. He knew it was a silent request for him to look at her. So she could gauge his expression and see what was wrong. But -for obvious reasons- he couldn't bring himself to meet her questioning gaze.

"I've heard of them." Angelica sipped the drink. Pushing her long, dark hair behind her ear. The motion jostled the glasses she was wearing.

That was it. The glasses and the hair. How could he let two superficial things throw him off? Maybe it was the weight too. She as thinner. Time had stolen the voluptuous curves from her. And it wasn't just that. She looked older. Not in the wrinkles and sagging skin way. But in the mature, _I've lived more life as an adult_ way. The maturity agreed with her. She was glowing. Not that he was even looking at her in that way. He wasn't. He was here with Eliza.

Elizabeth Schuyler. Sister to Angelica Schuyler. His ex girlfriend and current girlfriend were sisters. Blood sisters. Close sisters. And he'd held them both. Kissed them both. Slept with them both. Loved them both. Holy shit! What had he gotten himself into?!

"Alex loves the job. They're a caring company." This time Eliza openly placed her hand on his shoulder to bring him back to the conversation. Where Angelica could see. And, fuck him, he tensed. "He really puts himself into every case."

"You guys are doing good work over there." Her practiced ease slipped when she looked between her lunch companions. 

"I- thank you." Said more from habit than appreciation. "What is it that you do?"

 

_"I love to paint." Angelica explained when Alexander walked into her apartment unexpected one night. "It's a passion of mine."_

_He nodded once. Taking in her two braids, large white t-shirt and jean overalls. Covered in an equal amount of bright colored paints._

_He circled around to view the easel. The work, though unfinished, was spectacular. After only a month together he learned everything Angelica did was spectacular. It was a portrait. One with bold lines and minimal detail. One that took his breath away._

_"So you decided to paint me?"_

_"You're a passion of mine as well." She sat her brush on the table amongst the others_.

_"I am honored." Alexander grabbed her into his arms. Uncaring of the undry paint being transferred to his own clothing._

_"You should be." He felt her relax in his arms. "One day i'm going to be a famous painter and that thing is going to sell for millions."_

_"I know." Alex bumped their foreheads together. "Because one day in going to be a successful lawyer and I'm going to spend millions on your painting_.

 

"I'm an art teacher."

"So you still paint."

As soon as his mind caught up with what his mouth was saying, he froze. It was painstakingly clear that Angelica would rather her younger sister not know their history. She wanted this to appear to be their first meeting and Alexander could understand why. Elizabeth finding out that her boyfriend and sister used to fuck like rabbits probably wouldn't bode over well. So he could play along. He would play along. But he wasn't perfect. 

"Still?" Of course Eliza caught that.

"I-I mean like in schools. P-Painting isn't-isn't really a common art form anymore. Students are more likely to use charcoal pencils or clay or-"

"We paint in my class quite frequently actually." Angelica saved him from the pathetic attempt to save face.

It sounded like bullshit to his own ears. It didn't even make sense. Why would they not paint in schools anymore? He was such an idiot.

"Angelica teaches elementary school students." If she saw through his lie, she didn't let on. "All her students love her. Her house is full of their creations, right Angie?"

"Yeah. I love my job." She lifted up her menu. Hiding her face behind it. "We should order."

"I'm starving." Elizabeth agreed.

Alex mimicked their actions and scanned his menu. Of course this was the kind of place that didn't have the price of the food. Because if you had to look at it, you couldn't afford it.

** APPETIZERS **

**Seafood Tower**

**Roasted Island Creek Oysters, Bacon, Onion, Chile**

**Chicory Salad, Roasted Pumpkin, Blue Cheese, Candied Pecans**

**Roasted Broccoli Salad, Apples, Sesame, Puffed Rice**

**Lamb Tartare, Pisytachio, Sumac, Pickled Cherries**

**Heirloom Carrot Salad, Cashews, Curry, Mint**

**Grilled Octopus, Potatoes, Saffron, Pine Nuts**

**Honeynut Squash Flatbread, Reading Raclette, Tasso Ham**

**Duck Liver Mousse, Pickled Vegetables, Grilled Bread**

None of it sounded particularly appealing to him. A lot of it sounded down right gross. But both Eliza and Angelica seemed pleased as they read down the list. Did they all have the same menu?

"The chocolate pudding cake with sweet cream and buttered pecans over coconut ice cream sounds _orgasmic_." Angelica moaned. Like an actual moan.

Well, when she put it that way, Maybe not everything was gross.

"You're looking at the desserts?" He smirked.

"She always orders desserts first." Eliza smiled fondly at her big sister.

 

_"What if we die in the middle of the main course?"_

" _What?" Alexander laughed. Sitting his menu down on the table._

_"A meteor could strike. A mad man could come in with a gun. The place could burn to the ground and I'd be busy eating Wagyu Meatloaf with Poblano Sauce."_

_"What's wrong with wagyu meatloaf?"_

" _Nothing. It's just... Dutch apple pie taste way better. And I'd rather die eating that."_

_"I'd rather you not die at all."_

_Angelica leaned over the small table to whisper, "I can't really control that."_

_"Well, I can." He copied her. Leaning closer. Pressing their lips together when her was close enough. "And I'm not letting you die. So you can eat your meatloaf first."_

_"But I want my pie." Her pout would have been annoyingly childish if Alexander wasn't so in love with her._

_"I'll make you a deal then."_

_"Yeah?" One perfect eyebrow arched upward._

_"Order them both at the same time."_

_She scoffed. "Order meatloaf with a side of pie? They're going to think I'm insane."_

_"No more insane than they'd think you were for skipping your entire meal and jumping to dessert."_

 

"I like dessert the best. It's the only reason I ever eat at places like this."

"I never eat in places like this." He admitted shyly.

"You never eat period." His girlfriend scolded.

"Eliza." He _so_ didn't want to have this conversation.

Angelica hummed around the rim of her martini glass. An invitation for her sister to continue.

"Alex never eats." She explained. "He's always so invested in his work. This man has gone days without sleeping to study up on a case. I've had to force feed him sandwiches and fruits and granola bars multiple times.

"She's exaggerating."

"I am not!" Eliza mock punched him in the arm. "Just last week I had to hide your laptop charger to get you to have dinner."

"That" He pointed an accusing finger towards his girlfriend before letting his hand drop to his lap. "Is true."

"You really should take better care of yourself, Alexander." Angelica's concern seemed genuine.

 

_"Alexander?" Angelica twisted the key she'd been given just last week in the front door. "Are you home?"_

_"Yes. In here!" He called back._

_She followed the sound of his voice into the dimly lit living room. The main light was switched off. The only light illuminating the room was coming from the lamp beside the couch. Alexander was mummified in his favorite rose pattern blanket. Only his face and hands were free from the warmth. His laptop sat balanced on his thighs. His fingers danced over the keys at a rapid speed._

_"Alexander?" She wondered out loud. Just to be sure the bundle of blankets was indeed her boyfriend._

_"Yeah, babe?" Even when he acknowledged her arrival, his fingers didn't halt._

_"How long have you been sitting there?"_

_Three days now. Give or take the moments he got up to use the bathroom and refill his coffee. But he wasn't going to tell her that_.

_"A while."_

_"How long is 'a while'?"_

_He shrugged._

_Something dropped next to him on the couch before his laptop was being shut. Rougher than need be, might he add. His fingers dashed to push down the Ctrl and S keys in a desperate rush to save his work. But he wasn't fast enough. The top closed on his hands, causing him to snatch them back_.

" _What the hell, babe? I wasn't done."_

_"Oh, yes the hell you were." Angelica snatched the device from his lap."_

_"No, I wasn't." His arm stretched out to take it back but she held it out of his reach._

_"Look at you, Alexander. The bags under your eyes could be designer! Your hair is a mess. Your stomach has growled twice since I walked in. And you smell as if you haven't showered in days. You need to get your shit together."_

_"You need to relax." He stood up, bringing his blanket with him. "So I haven't moved in a couple of days. So what?"_

_"So what?!" She repeated incredulously. "So get your ass up and take a shower. Comb your hair! Eat something!"_

_"Look, you're my girlfriend, not my mom. Chill."_

_"Anyone would start feeling like a mother after taking care of your ass for six months!"_

_"News flash, Angel! I never asked you to take care of me!"_

_"You didn't have to ask! It's my job to take care of you because I'm your girlfriend." The admission was declared with way too much pride. Like Alex was a prize or some shit. When the truth was, he was the opposite. "And I love you."_

_"You love me?" He mocked. "You won't let me meet your family. You won't move in with me. You won't let me bring a toothbrush to your apartment. I didn't even know your last name until two months ago, Angel!" He yelled, exasperated. "We're not advancing at all."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying we don't have a future, Angelica. I love you enough to start one with you. But you... you don't know what love is. So don't just throw that word around to fuck with me."_

_"Fuck you, Alexander." Her voice was too calm, too quiet to be natural. Without another glimpse in his direction, she sat the laptop down. Lifting up the bag full of groceries she'd brought in. Spinning on her heels, she headed for the door._

_"Why'd you bring groceries?" It's not what he meant to say, but that's what came out his stupid mouth._

_"I was going to make you dinner." She didn't turn to look at him._

_"Why? You never cook."_

_"We had something to celebrate."_

_"What?"_

_"Doesn't matter now, does it?" The door opened with a deafening click_.

_"Angel!" Alexander jumped to follow her. "Angelica, wait. I didn't mean any of that." The speed of her walk quickened when she stepped into the hall. "Damnit, Angelica, fucking wait!"_

 

"I worry about him so much." Elizabeth was saying. "Do you remember when you, Peggy and I went to visit mom and dad last month?"

"Yeah." Angelica's lip twitched. Preparing for what she knew would be a funny story.

"I had to ask his friend John to stay in our house with him just to make sure he didn't die of starvation."

"Is that why John asked to stay?" Alex cut in. "Because you told him to?"

"Well, yeah."

"That asshole." Alex frowned. "He told me he missed me."

Eliza giggled. Delighted by her boyfriend's childish offense. "I'm sure that was true as well."

"I'm sorry, but did you say our house. Like there's one house? Like you... live together?"

The younger woman stiffened in her seat. Averting her gaze to anyone -anything- other than the people at the table. When she realized she wasn't going to get the answer from the person she wanted, Angelica turned her hard eyes on Alexander.

"You live together?"

"I-" Was he supposed to be honest? He didn't know it was supposed to be some big secret. He turned to Eliza - who was still avoiding both of their gazes- for help. Apparently, that was enough for Angelica.

"Eliza, how could you not tell me this? Moving in together is a huge step."

"I know." She reached out to touch Angelica's hand. Make her understand. "I know. But it just made sense. I was always at his place anyway."

" _You_ moved in with _him_?" She gasped. "That's not a smart idea. What if something happens and it doesn't work out? You're not going to have your own apartment to go back to. You should have given this more time."

"Angie, nothing like that will happen. Alex isn't like that."

"Like what?" She shot back. "You don't have to be _like_ something to break up."

"We're not breaking up."

"You can't know that."

"I'd appreciate it if you two didn't discuss me as if I weren't sitting right here listening." Alex grumbled.

"I _can_ know that. Alex and I are forever." She continued on as if he hadn't interrupted.

"Forever isn't realistic, Eliza."

"Maybe not to you. But it is for me."

Angelica slumped down in her seat. The fight drained from her tense shoulders. She looked hurt. Utterly defeated. A protective instinct surged through Alexander.

" _Eliza_!" He whispered harshly. Wasn't she the one who told him not to bring that up?

"Oh my gosh!" Her hand came up to cover her mouth. Realization of her harsh words coated her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Angelica's now shaking hand grabbed the thin line of her glass. She swallowed the rest of the drink down easily. "I know."

"I-we- I'm an idiot and it came out wrong. It's just... Angie, Alex is nothing like that asshole in France who broke your heart."

Asshole in France? That didn't make sense. Angelica was only in France for a year. And half of that year was spent with him. He knew for a fact that she left the continent right after their break up. So she must have dated someone for the six months she didn't know him. No, that wouldn't make sense either. Angelica told him she'd been single for a year before that.

_"Angelica fell in love with some guy three years ago."_

Three years ago?

Three years ago _he_ was in France. In the middle of his internship from hell. The internship he was working on when he had a bad day and had to go to a bar to cool off. The bar he met Angelica in. How had he not put this together right away? For a genius, he was pretty fucking stupid. It was him. Of course it was him!

_"And one day the guy just vanished. No explanation or goodbyes."_

That wasn't true. _She_ left _him_! Yes, she had a good reason to walk off but she didn't need to break up with him. He was having a bad day. He was stressed. Work was pilling up and she wouldn't let him finish his file. It was their first argument and she just left he fucking country. Ran back to America. He tried to contact her. She changed her number. Deleted her social media. It was impossible. And he didn't have her real last name. she'd lied. She told him her last name was Church. That's why he couldn't find any record of her. Angelica Church didn't exist. She'd been Angelica Schuyler all along.

Schuyler.

Because of course he was dating someone from one of the riches law families in America and didn't know. That's why she didn't want him to meet her family. She was probably worried that he'd use her father's connections to advance when his career was just beginning. It was different with Elizabeth. She didn't have to worry about that because Alexander already has a real job. Working under a company he was happy with. He didn't need her father. Angelica didn't have that security with him three years ago.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Ms. Schuyler." Charles was standing at their table again. Obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes, what is it?" Angelica's voice wasn't kind and he flinched.

"A Mr. Thomas Jefferson is out front to see you. He says he'd rather not come in."

Her eyes widened. She glanced between Elizabeth and Alexander before standing up. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go."

"Why is Thomas here?" Eliza rose from her seat as well.

"Who's Thomas?" Alex pushed back from the table.

"Babysitter." His girlfriend muttered offhandedly.

"Babysitter?" He echoed.

"Is Phillip okay?" She asked her sister.

"Phillip?" 

Angelica wasn't listening.The eldest Schuyler sister was too busy making a mad dash for the exit. Muttering her apologies as she brushed past waiters and waitresses with trays of food. Eliza was right on her tail. Leaving Alexander to chase after them like a confused, lost puppy.

When he got to the door, Angelica was already leaving out. Her hand pressed against the back of a taller man with a wild head of hair. Elizabeth, being the good girl she was, stopped to explain to the Maitre'D that there was a family emergency. Assuring him thay nothing was amiss with their service. Agreeing to speak to the owner so that the server wouldn't be punished. Alex spotted her digging in her purse when he sped past her to trail her older sister outside.

His ex girlfriend and the man - _Thomas_ \- were speaking frantically to each other near the parking meters. Alexander slowed his pace as he approached them. Thomas noticed him first. He stopped speaking to glare. Angelica followed the turn of his head.

"Can I help you?" The man's voice was lighter than Alex expected from such a broad guy.

"That's just My sister's boyfriend." She waved him off with the flick of her wrist. "Go away, Alexander."

"Are you okay?" Something had to be wrong. She wouldn't run out for no reason.

"Everything's fine. Go."

"Alexander?" Thomas's eyebrows raced to his hairline. " _The_ Alexander?"

"No." She said between clenched teeth. "That's _Eliza's_ Alexander."

"I know Eliza!" A small voice chirped.

Alexander's head whipped downward fast enough to give him whiplash. There, holding onto the skirt of Angelica's dress, was a child. With a head full of curly hair that was being held together by an elastic. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and what appeared to be a Paw Patrol t-shirt. His face was covered in adorable freckles. The kid had to be one or two years old. No older. But then again, he could be wrong. What the fuck did he know about kids?

"Philip, sweetheart, be quiet." She rubbed the top of his head.

"But I _know_ aunty Eliza!" His chubby fingers pullebd on her clothes.

Aunty Eliza.

So he belonged to one his girlfriend's sisters. He met Peggy three days ago. The youngest Schuyler sister who spoke happily about her life as a 'free woman' with no responsibilities holding her in one place. That wasn't the words of someone with a toddler. No, this was Angelica's child. She didn't want to move in with him but she'd gone and gotten pregnant as soon as she landed in the states?

"I know." She smiled down at her... her son. And then looked up at the man who was regarding Alexander with uneasy curiosity. "Thomas, could you just...please." She motioned to the boy.

Thomas's gaze snapped back to hers. "Angie, I told you something came up with Jemmy. I can't."

"Uncle Tommy says I have go with mommy now."

Uncle Tommy.

So this man wasn't the father. But he _was_ babysitting the kid. Where was this kid's father?

"I told you how important this lunch was to Eliza. You could have called and I would have told you to drop him off with Peggy or dad-"

"You weren't answering your phone."

"You don't want me, mommy?"

Alex almost whimpered at the broken sound in the kid's voice.

"Oh, baby, of course I want you." Angelica bent down and expertly swung the boy into her arms. Resting him on her hip. "Mommy wants to spend time with you more than anything in the world." Her nose brushed his and he giggled. "But mommy made a promise to meet aunty Eliza's boyfriend."

"I think he's a little more than just aunty Eliza's boyfriend." Thomas's words were chosen slowly. Carefully.

"Thomas." She warned.

"How could you not tell me something like this? How could you not tell _her_?"

"I didn't know! She always referred to him as just _Alex_. There's a million people named Alex in the world!"

"Does _he_ know?" He nudged his chin in Alexander's direction.

"Of course he knows! How could he not? He was half of the relationship."

So this Thomas guy knew about their past. Alex wondered if he knew the full truth or the lies she'd fed her younger sister.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Thomas."

"Angelica."

"Please. No." Her arm tightened around her son. The boy squirmed against her hold.

"I'm Philip." He was waving in Alexander's face. Too much was happening at once. 

"I'm Alex." He introduced himself.

"Where's Eliza?" Angelica shifted the boy so that he was no longer facing Alex.

"Talking to the Maitre'D and probably the owner now."

"Shouldn't you go find her?" She hissed. Dismissing him.

He didn't move. "How old is your kid?"

"None of your-"

He ducked his head. "Phillip, how old are you, buddy?"

"This many!" He twisted in his mother's arms to show Alex the two fingers he was holding up.

"When's your birthday?"

"Birthday party!" He cheered in response. "Birthday cake!"

"He hasn't learned that yet." She took a step away from him. "Alexander, please go find Eliza."

"When's his birthday, Angelica?"

Thomas cleared his throat. "I-I feel like I should go. Jemmy's waiting."

"Oh _now_ you should go? After you started this shit?"

"I started it? Really? This is all my fault?"

"If you would have just shut up. Or kept Philip like you promised or-"

As she was ranting, Phillip placed his small hands over his ears. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to block out the sounds of his mother and 'uncle' arguing. Alexander felt the urge to protect the boy. To take him away from this negative environment.

Her son seemed to think the same thing. He let go of his ears long enough to reach out to Alexander. His fingers flexing in grab motions. On instinct, Alexander stretched his arms to retrieve him. Of course his mother intervened. Moving another step away from Alex.

Philip's eyes widened at the unexpected movement of his body. Eyes that became skin itchingly familiar to Alexander the longer he stared into them. It was like.... it was like looking in a mirror. The thought literally knocked the air from his lungs. He stumbled back.

_Leaving her with... so many problems to deal with._

But _._

_We had something to celebrate._

Wait _._

_Does he know?_

No _._

Phillip was two. Angelica left him three years ago. Add the nine months. She would have needed to get pregnant just three months after returning to the states. Which was possible. There was nothing wrong with her moving on. But Alexander was ninety-nine percent sure that wasn't the way it happened. He was positive Philip was closer to three than he was to two years old. Which meant-

"Angelica." He said louder. Harsher. His best rendition of his girlfriend's _no nonsense_ voice. "When is Phillip's birthday?"

"Alexander." She shook her head. He ignored the panicked look on her face. Just like he ignored the moisture forming in her eyes. "Let it go."

"Angie, just-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Thomas?" Her words were too weak to be threatening.

"When the hell is Philip's birthday, Angelica?"

"January 22." Eliza spoke up from behind them. She was all smiles as she walked closer to them. Somehow immune to the negative energy surrounded the group. Blissfully oblivious to what was unfolding right before her. "Our big boy is going to be three in less than five months."

Less than five months?

"That means that... you... when you left you were already-"

"Alex?" Eliza stroked down his chest. Trying to sooth him in the way she normally did. "What's wrong?"

"Angelica how could you-"

"Alexander. _Enough_."

No. It wasn't enough. She needed to explain herself. "I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand." Angelica mustered up the strength to grin at her baby sister. "Because it doesn't matter. Nothing's changing." Over the younger woman's head, she made eye contact with Alexander. Begging. Pleading. Hoping he wouldn't make a scene in front of Eliza. "Nothing is going to change, right?"

His eyes narrowed but his heart fluttered. She was afraid. And she was right. This wasn't the right time. Would there ever be a right time to discuss having a two year old son? There had to be.

"Right." Alex buried Eliza under his arm. 

She happily snuggled into his side. "What's going on? Is everything okay with Philip?" She poked at the boy's cheeks when he perked up at his name.

"Philip's fine."

"I had an emergency with Jemmy is all." Thomas added for good measure.

"Oh, okay." She nodded. "I know you had plans with Peggy after this. If you want I can hold onto him until-"

"No!" And then more calmly, "I'll just bring him along. Peggy will be delighted to see him."

"Okay. Well, we're just going to take off then." Eliza turned to leave and stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She beamed up at her boyfriend. "Alex, this is my nephew Philip. Philip, this is your new uncle Alex."

Thomas choked on a laugh.

Alexander coughed.

Angleica blanched. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Drama! Am I right?  
> No? Leave? Okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are cool.


End file.
